


Keebo's Breaking Point

by KawaiiStarChii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst?, Crying, Depression, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiStarChii/pseuds/KawaiiStarChii
Summary: Keebo was a happy and cheerful little robot who wanted to be friends with everyone. But because of Monokuma's new motive, one day, Keebo will learn what's it's like when a human reaches their limit.





	Keebo's Breaking Point

Life at the Academy for Gifted Juveniles was going great, if not only for the unspeakable killing game the students are forced to play. No one liked it.

So far, no one has committed murder.

What a miracle. 

Everyone was living their lives normally. For Keebo, he was living his entire school life learning about and observing humans so that he could understand them. He was built to be just as human as his fellow classmates, so he had to research as much as he could.

He would do so by striking up conversations with his fellow classmates and talking about themselves and their lives prior. Keebo would always talk about Profesor Idabashi, his creator, his father. Oh, how Keebo could spend HOURS just talking about how amazing and caring his father was. Some were jealous, some didn't mind. But it just shows how much Keebo loves his father.

And he loves his father so much.

That's why when Monokuma decided to introduce the motive, Keebo felt his world change. He gets the feeling of his stomach dropping as Monokuma states the motive out loud.

" **If no murders occur by tomorrow evening, I'm going to play the tapes of your most beloved person and their last moments! That way, you'll fall into so much despair that you'll have no remorse. You'll all definitely kill someone! Plus, I'll blast it around campus so everyone can see!** "

Everyone started murmuring amongst each other and talking about the motive.

Keebo froze in his place. Unable to speak.

Does that mean? No....it couldn't be...it'll probably be empty.

Everyone dismissed each other and headed off to bed.

 

The next morning, everyone gathered around each other at the dining table and discussed the motive. Apparently, everyone learned something about at least one person's past, involving that person's beloved person:

\- Korekiyo and his sister.

\- Ryoma and his girlfriend

\- Himiko and Tenko with their masters.

\- Shuichi and his uncle

\- Kaede and her twin sister

\- Rantaro and his youngest sister.

\- Keebo and Profesor Idabashi

\- Kokichi and his team of pranksters, probably referring to a specific member, but who knows?

\- Maki and an old childhood friend.

\- Kaito and his grandparents.

And the list continued. Everyone had information on who may be revealed in the videos. Some were anxious to see for themselves, others were not.

Anyway, they all promised not to commit a murder so they told each other to brace themselves for what is soon to come.

 

Later on in the afternoon, Keebo decided to relive his past memories of his professor as he later there in his room. Reaching behind his ears, he closed his eyes and pressed a button.

* * *

**_RECORDING #1_**

_"Systems are booted. Activating....now."_

" _H-huh?_ "

" _You're awake! Thank god! It worked!_ "

"...."

" _Hello, my son. I am Profesor Idabashi...your creator, your father._ "

" _F-father?_ "

" _Yes...from now on...I will raise you as my own and teach you everything you need to know. Don't worry, you're safe with me._ "

_**Recording #13**_

" _That's it Keebo! Great job!"_

_"Ah! I-I did it!"_

_"You sure did! I'm so proud of you!"_

_"Y-you are?"_

_"Yes! I mean it with all my heart! I am extremely proud and happy, I couldn't be any luckier! I am the luckiest father in the world because I have you!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. I love you...my son..."_

_"..."_

_"I-I love you too, papa."_

**_Recording #24_**

_"Y-you don't hate me, right?"_

_"Of course not, why would I hate you?"_

_"Because I'm not always the son you expect me to be."_

_"What do you mean by that, my son?"_

_"I don't deserve to be called your son."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because I'm not a human. I'm a robot. I'm different."_

_"But what makes you different is what makes you special, Keebo. You may not be human, but that shouldn't matter, not at all!"_

_"P-professor?"_

_"I love you, my son. Human or not, I will always love you. And if I ever lose you, I will search endlessly for you just so I could be with you again and know that you're still safe and alive. I care about you so much. Never forget that."_

_"Okay..."_

_**Recording #37**  
_

  _"THEYHATEMETHEYHATEMETHEY_

_HATEMETHEYHATEME!!!!!"_

_"Keebo?"_

_"THEY ALL HATE ME!"_

_"What's wrong? Tell me."_

_"Everyone kept calling me a dumb piece of scrap metal! That I'm useless and that I could harm someone! But I wouldn't!"_

_"Of course you wou-! Oh my god Keebo what happened to you?!"_

_"Th-they....THEY BEATED ME UP!"_

_"..."_

_"They all HATE ME! I'll never fit in! I'm just a dumb, useless robot! I don't deserve to live!"_

_"Keebo."_

_"I don't want to go out! I don't want to live! Just leave me alone!"_

_"KEEBO!"_

_"Wh-what?"_

_"You're not useless. You are my son! You were built to feel, but also to protect! You are a really cool robot and I know you are because I said so and I know you so well! You deserve to live and you deserve so much more!"_

_"*sniff* R-really?"_

_"Of course, Keebo. I love you, forever and ever. Human or not, whatever and wherever you are, I love you and you'll always be MY son. Because you are MORE than a piece of metal, you are K1-B0. The first human-like robot to ever exist. And you are worth everything. I love you."_

_"I-I-I....th-thank you, p-papa. I LOVE YOU TOO! UWAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"_

_"N-never forget that, m-my son. I love you always and I love you most!"_

**_Recording #53_ **

_"How long will this take?"_

_"It'll only take a while, alright? Trust me, it'll all be okay."_

_"It will?"_

_"I know this may be hard, but I'm only doing this for your sake. Because I care about you so much. Please, you have to trust me."_

_"O-okay. But I'm scared papa."_

_"Don't worry, Keebo. Never be afraid, you'll have to keep going despite your fears. Before I go, I just want to say how happy I was to be your father and to have you as my son. You have made me proud all these years. And I know you will do great things in the future. You are made to feel, but someday you will use your abilities and talent to help others. This is a huge step Keebo. Always remember that I'm here for you, even though I won't be able to be with you. Always remember me, because I know you'll make me proud."_

_"Father, thank you for always being there for me and teaching me everything I need to know. I've never felt more human and it's all thanks to you. You were caring and kind, you're the coolest dad in the world! I know that! I'll always remember you papa, I'll make you proud!"_

_"Th-thank you...Keebo. I love you, my son."_

_"..."_

_"I love you too papa."_

_"Close your eyes Keebo. It will all be over soon."_

* * *

Okay, that was enough.

At this rate, Keebo was already sniffling. Seeing those memories and remembering how much the profesor loved him made him miss Profesor Idabashi so much.

Keebo smiled despite it all. He's going to get out, and he's going to see his father again. He will find him, no matter what.

This feeling...it's normal, right? This feeling of hope and inner strength. The feeling that you will do it despite the odds...

Keebo was prepared. He braced himself for tonight. For what is soon to come.

 

Evening had set on the academy and no one has committed a murder. The time was ticking and time is almost up.

Keebo decided to get up and walk around the dorms and headed for the academy. He continued walking around, surveying every area to make sure that no one was there.

 _"Coast is clear...",_ Keebo thought.

Keebo continued walking and walking and walking until...

" **W-WHADDYA THINK YA DOIN' YA B-BITCH?!** "

Oh no. That sound came from the dinning hall.

It sounded like...Miu.

Keebo rushed towards the dining hall and slammed the doors open and saw something...horrifying.

Miu was standing on one side of the area with her back against the wall, her body was shaking endlessly and her face expressed how pissed she is. But the same time, Keebo sensed fear.

Keebo turned his head to the other side and there, he saw another person with a gun in their hands. Their body was shaking as well and sweat was drenching their face as they turned their head to face Keebo.

That person was none other than the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Kokichi Oma.

"K-Kokichi? M-Miu? Wh-what's going on?"

"THIS LITTLE BITCH WAS GOING TO KILL ME AND DECIDED TO POINT THE GUN TO HIS HEAD! BUT NOW THE GUN IS AIMING FOR ME! HELP ME KEEBO!"

"Kokichi....what's the m-meaning of this?"

"Y-you don't understand..d-do you, you stupid r-robot? I'm just trying to get rid of this bitch. Or maybe at least p-put an end to my s-suffering. Who knows? I-I'm a liar after all...nishishishishi..."

"B-but! No one has to die! We all said we'll get through this! Together! We're all friends, aren't we?"

"Friends? Oh Keebo...an ignorant and oblivious robot like you wouldn't get it at all. You were being blinded by everyone's lies. Don't worry, I'll teach you everything. You see, friends are supposed to be their for each other right? But when you are in a  killing game, you just can't trust anyone. Sure, they may say you're all friends but they're probably just lying and they may just end up stabbing you in the back, when given the chance. There is no such thing as friends when YOUR LIFE IS IN DANGER!"

"Kokichi no! We all managed to be friends and we all promised that we'd get out together! We are doing great so far! No one has committed murder! Don't let this happen!"

At this moment, everyone else hasn't busted in the door and has ran to comfort Miu, some were holding her while the rest stood in front of them. Keebo walked closer to Kokichi, who stood alone on his side of the room.

"Why...why can't you understand? It's going to happen eventually! I'm just sparing us the trouble by dong this now so that the comfort never lasts long! If I don't do this and we stay in peace for a longer time, it'll be harder for us to accept reality than if we do this now! And don't you even know what's the motive is? Everyone will be witnessing the final moments of their most beloved person! No one could EVER bear to see that! I'm trying to prevent all the hurt that will come seeing your loved one's life being taken away! Of course, an emotionless robot like you wouldn't feel any sadnes or remorse!" 

"It's still bad to do this! None of us will murder each other! We won't ever give in Kokichi! And neither should you! We'll live in peace as long as we stand together! Please Kokichi, PLEASE!"

Kokichi's breath hitched. But he continued nonetheless, "Nishishishi....you really think you can stop it? Then fine, I'll just put everyone out of their misery first so they can live in peace."

Kokichi turned the gun to his head.

"And I'll start by ending my own life. I know I'm just an asshole to all of you."

"WAIT! KOKICHI DON'T DO IT! WE CAN STILL DO THIS TOGETHER, ITS NEVER TOO LATE!"

"Come on, Keebo...just give it up."

Kokichi turned his head to everyone else as he pointed the gun at Keebo before anyone could take a step, "If anyone comes any closer, I'll shoot!"

Kokichi turned his head to Keebo.

"Close your eyes Keebo, it will all be over soon."

Keebo froze.

"Wh-what? C-close my e-eyes?"

Keebo started to shake.

"N-no...I-I don't want to close my eyes..."

Rantaro piped up, "Keebo?"

Everyone else began to call for him. But no response.

"I-if...if I close m-my eyes...you'll...you'll disappear. I don't want...I-I don't..."

"Keebo?" Kaede.

"Keebs?" Miu.

"I-I don't-"

*DING DONG*

With that, the screen in he dining hall lit up, showing Monokuma with a video tape in his hand.

"Upupupu~ Time's up everyone! No one has committed a murder! I'll be showing the tapes RIGHT NOW! Let's start with the robot, eh?"

"Wh-what?"

"Keebo's most important person in his life is his creator, Professor Idabashi! As his father, the professor raised Keebo as his own son! Keebo loved his creator so much! Too bad it didn't last long! Oh? What's that, you want to know what happens?"

"N-no!"

"Upupupu~ Very well then! Here it is! Profesor Idabashi's final moments! Brace yourself for your own personal taste of despair, K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot!"

The screen turned black before turned on again, playing the video.

* * *

_"How long will this take?"_

_"It'll only take a while, alright? Trust me, it'll all be okay."_

_"It will?"_

_"I know this may be hard, but I'm only doing this for your sake. Because I care about you so much. Please, you have to trust me."_

_"O-okay. But I'm scared papa."_

_"Don't worry, Keebo. Never be afraid, you'll have to keep going despite your fears. Before I go, I just want to say how happy I was to be your father and to have you as my son. You have made me proud all these years. And I know you will do great things in the future. You are made to feel, but someday you will use your abilities and talent to help others. This is a huge step Keebo. Always remember that I'm here for you, even though I won't be able to be with you. Always remember me, because I know you'll make me proud."_

_"Father, thank you for always being there for me and teaching me everything I need to know. I've never felt more human and it's all thanks to you. You were caring and kind, you're the coolest dad in the world! I know that! I'll always remember you papa, I'll make you proud!"_

_"Th-thank you...Keebo. I love you, my son."_

_"..."_

_"I love you too papa."_

_"Close your eyes Keebo. It will all be over soon."_

_Keebo covered his eyes._

_"O-okay...b-but why?"_

_"..."_

_"Profesor...? Is..is it okay to open my eyes? Profesor?"_

_"..."_

_"I'm sorry Keebo."_

_BANG!_

_"P-professor?...Papa?"_

_Keebo let his hands fall to his sides as he opened his eyes. Checking his surroundings, he searched for his father._

_Only to find him dead, laying in a pool of his own blood. His head had a wound, indicating that a bullet pierced his skull. His dead body was still, laying there, with a pistol in his right hand._

_"Papa? Papa?! PAPA!"_

_Keebo ran over to his father's side and placed his head on the professor' so chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat...but no heartbeat._

_Keebo frantically tried to see if the professor is still alive, but to no avail._

_"P-papa....PAPA!!!!!!"_

_Keebo lifted the professor's head into his lap as he held it tightly against his chest._

_"Y-you said you love me p-papa! Y-you said that you'll always be there f-for m-me! You said that y-you care about m-me p-papa! Why papa? WHYYY?!!! UWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! PAAAPAAAAAAAA!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Keebo cried, mourning his dead father. Cradling his father's bloody head, he continued to sob in despair. The cries echoing in everyone else's minds._

* * *

The video ended.

Everyone with shocked and horrified faces turned to face the robot.

Keebo just stood there with his mouth opening and closing constantly, his baby blue eyes dilating. He looked like he was about to cry.

Shuichi broke the silence, "Th-that's not true. It's a fake! It's gotta be a lie, right?"

"Yeah, there's no way that could've happened." Rantaro agreed.

Miu agreed as well, "It's only a fucking facade! Probably prerecorded with actors to mess with us!"

"Gonta agree! Keebo's father is alive!"

Kaede responded, "Yeah! There's no way it could be real! Cheer up Keebo! Your father is still alive! Don't worry! I believe that he's fine!"

"Gh..b...du...ghg......ulk...."

"Keeboy?"

Keebo couldn't take it. His legs gave up and he fell to his knees. His eyes were still staring at the now empty screen.

"K-Keebo?"

Keebo didn't respond.

Instead, his body began to fidget, his shoulders shook and he sounded like he was hiccuping.

"Gh...uh...*hic*..g..u-ugh...*hic*..ueehhh..d....d..ueeh."

Keebo brought his hands near his face as his eye began to water. After a few seconds, he brought his hands to his cheeks as he let a loud scream and cry of agony and utter despair.

"AGGGHHHAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! AUUUUAGHAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!!!!! UWAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

As he cried, Keebo collapsed to the floor, curled up in a fetal position. He covered his glistening baby blue eyes as they spilled artificial tears. He continued shaking and crying and sobbing like a baby, crying for his father.

All everyone could do was watch.

"Sh-shit!"

"Kokichi! GET RID OF THE GUN, NOW!"

Kokichi proceeded to empty the gun by shooting all of the remaining bullets at the nearby wall.

However, this only made things worse as Keebo screamed really loud and really high pitched while covering his ears. Fearing that Kokichi had taken a shot, he began to cry, even more, the cries became even louder and the despair continued to grow.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SHIT!"

Kokichi and Miu ran over to Keebo and tried to get the poor robot to calm down. Urging him that it's okay. Begging for him to stop the contagious crying.

"K-Keebs! Come on! It's not fucking real! Come on Keebs! KEEBS! Stop, y-you're making me c-cry dammit!"

"Keeboy come on! Stop it! You're weak! Just stop y-you big baby! LOOK IM NOT GONNA SHOOT! ITS OKAY GODAMMIT! J-just STOP! I...I'm not going to do it!"

Everyone else ran over to comfort the crying robot, rubbing his back and wiping away his tears. But the crying never ceased. Keebo kept wailing and bawling his eyes out and his cries were so contagious that everyone else started to cry too. 

The crying never stopped. And the night passed with all of them holding each other in comfort.

Later on that evening, everyone headed off to bed while Gonta carried a passed out Keebo with Shuichi, Kaede, Miu, and Kokichi escorting them.

"Is he too heavy Gonta?"

"No no! Gonta is fine with carrying Keebo!"

"Poor guy must have deactivated after all that crying. He wasted a lot of his battery doing so."

"So...robots CAN cry."

"Kokichi fucking Oma, now's not the time for your robophobic bullshit! We just witnessed him having a mental breakdown because we triggered his PTSD!"

"Wow...he really is human-like...Poor Keebo. He took it really hard. That shows how much he loves his professor."

Gonta finally reached Keebo's room. He managed to get it opened and he entered. Laying Keebo gently on his bed, he asked Miu for assistance in charging him. Once he was plugged in, they left. But Miu and Kokichi decided to stay.

Keebo wasn't the same anymore but he did his best to recover and become himself once more.

Everyone was careful with him and proceeded to live their lives normally. No murders have ever occurred and for the rest of their lives.

One day, Keebo decided to replay his memories of Professor Idabashi once more.

As he listened, he couldn't help but cry again. Bringing his hands to his face, he quietly sobbed and laid there now knowing that his father is truly dead. Regardless, Keebo had hope. And knowing that his friends will always be there, he can relax and find a new family within them.

"You may be gone papa, but I'll always remember you and you'll always be with me, right? Just like we said."

Keebo sadly smiled.

"For as long as I live, I'll cherish you in my memories and I'll continue to make you proud. I swear."

"..."

More tears began to spill as he said,

"Rest in peace papa. I love you...and I miss you."

**Author's Note:**

> Can I get a sad Keebo? This hurt me to write this oneshot.
> 
> I'm sorry, I'm bad at writing stories!


End file.
